


On Holiday

by lyricalnights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/pseuds/lyricalnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am reposting some of my old (very old) Harry Potter fics so everything will be in one place. I believe this fic was written for Merry Smutmas 2003, so it's canon compliant through OotP only.</p>
<p>A/N: The Pharaoh mentioned (Akhenaten) is represented as looking womanly in many of his contemporary images, thus the Hermaphroditus crack; also, I have no idea if I thought of that particular curse on my own or borrowed it from someone else. If I borrowed, let me know so I can credit properly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting some of my old (very old) Harry Potter fics so everything will be in one place. I believe this fic was written for Merry Smutmas 2003, so it's canon compliant through OotP only.
> 
> A/N: The Pharaoh mentioned (Akhenaten) is represented as looking womanly in many of his contemporary images, thus the Hermaphroditus crack; also, I have no idea if I thought of that particular curse on my own or borrowed it from someone else. If I borrowed, let me know so I can credit properly.

Bill stood up slowly, wincing as his back popped several times in succession; he fondly remembered the days when he could haul rock for hours, brush the dust off a sealed door with a feather touch, and still fire off a quick Petrificus on anything nasty that shambled down a corridor. Alas, no more.

His quick glance around the rough dig site assured him that things were well under control. It was a mixed expedition, since neither Muggles nor wizards had made any headway on their own, and Bill was very pleased at how well his first assignment as team leader was progressing. Especially since it left him a bit more time for his own pursuits, as well as socializing.

"Hey, Bill, visitors for you at camp," his foreman called across the dig site. "A skinny guy with glasses and the physical embodiment of Death, if such a thing could be said to exist."

"That’ll be Harry and Snape, then, right on schedule. Nice to see love hasn’t altered dear Severus’s naturally sunny disposition." Bill grinned and started the hike into camp to greet his guests.

*********************************************

Harry had grown a little broader across the chest and shoulders since Bill had seen him last, though as he moved to greet the pair Bill could see Harry was still favoring the leg that had been injured in the last raid on the Voldemort-controlled Ministry building.

"Hiya, Harry, that leg still giving you trouble? We have a great staff physician, trained in medi-magic, Muggle medicine, and more than a handful of old local treatments."

"Thanks, Bill, but it’s coming along all right. Severus is very stubborn about making me do my physical therapy. I think he intends to punish me fully for having a reaction to the healing potion. He takes it personally, you know." Harry grinned fondly, but with plenty of cheek, at the scowling figure next to him.

Snape stared around the campsite with an expression halfway between his customary sourness and bemusement at being caught outside in the daylight. "Don’t be ridiculous; I simply don’t wish to carry your sorry carcass around Hogwarts for the next sixty or seventy years because you couldn’t be bothered to do your exercises. How do you do, William?"

"Er, very well thanks, Severus. Would you two like a tour or would you prefer to rest after all that Apparation?"

Harry moved forward before Snape could reply, nodding in response to the tour offer and tugging Snape’s long black robes as he passed. "Sounds great, Bill. You can show us all the cool stuff Ron’s been talking about since you visited The Burrow last summer. I really want to see how the whole Muggle science/magic integration is going."

"I suppose I could do with observing the wall decorations you’ve discovered thus far, William. I am given to understand the residents were quite well versed in… rudimentary… potionmaking."

"Well, great then, right this way. I’ll show the pictures we’ve uncovered of the Pharaoh Akhenaten first; they really help explain what must have been going on at the time. Did Ron tell you we think he might have been hit with a Hermaphroditus Curse?"

**************************************

Bill leaned back against the pillows in his tent and pretended to read his research notes for the following day’s work. In reality, he was listening closely to the next tent over, where Harry and Snape had been sleeping for the past week during their visit.

Not that they gave much evidence of sleeping; Bill had never dreamed Snape of all people would be a sex fiend (had never, in fact, dreamed of Snape in any sort of sexual situation at all) but the sounds that issued nightly through the canvas gave ample evidence to the contrary.

This disturbed Bill not only because it forced him to picture Harry and Snape in a variety of gravitationally dubious positions, but also because he was finding himself less and less revolted as the week went on.

In fact, as Harry stumbled out of the tent each morning looking sore yet undoubtedly sated, Bill found himself rather envious. However, he chalked this up to a previously unmanifested desire for a committed relationship and not at all linked to any sexual interest in his youngest brother’s best friend and his perpetually cranky lover.

"C’mon, Bill, think of, of Fleur. Or Oliver (Mmm, quidditch gear…) Or that bloke from the pub with the wicked smile and the ten inch dick. Anything but Harry and Snape."

But there was nothing for it. Bill was listening to Harry Potter and Severus Snape having passionate monkey sex in the middle of the desert. And he was loving every second.

***********************************************

He had tried, honestly; had resisted with every fiber of his being, but he was failing fast. Bill sighed with relief when Snape announced his intention to travel to a remote interior location the next day in order to gather some rare Potions supplies before they headed back to Hogwarts.

"Will you be staying overnight, then, Severus? That’s a long way to go and you shouldn’t apparate out there without any fixed coordinates. You’re liable to end up stuck in a rock or in the middle of a herd of wild animals." Bill crossed his fingers behind his back for good luck.

"Yes, William, I suppose I will be forced to remain away from camp for the evening. I have hired a guide to take me and a camel to ride," Severus said, scratching uncomfortably at his sunburned and peeling nose. It looked almost cute, really. "I’ll be quite all right."

Harry snorted quietly at that. "You’ll be lucky if you don’t end up hanging off a cliff somewhere trying desperately to scrape some nasty thing off the bottom of a rock."

"Silence, wretch. I’ll do no such thing," Snape sniffed. "You’re just worried about how you’ll get along without me for an entire day."

"Oh, I think Bill and I can find a way to occupy ourselves," Harry said with a sly wink in Bill’s direction that left him quite breathless. *Oh, stop it. He didn’t mean it that way and you know it.*

"Sure thing, Harry. We don’t need him anyway." And maybe now he could get a decent night’s sleep for once.

************************************

Bill moved quietly out of the tent, concentrating on becoming practically invisible even as he berated himself for resorting to such measures. It had been a nice evening, with cards and jokes and plenty of talk about the people back home. Oh yeah, and lots of lovely alcohol.

Now here he was, practically plastered to the side of Harry and Snape’s tent, listening to Harry’s soft moans as they slid out from beneath the thin canvas. With Snape being absent, he had obviously decided to take matters into his own hands.

Speaking of which, Bill reached down to loosen the ties on his trousers as they became just a bit too tight for comfort. Not that he was planning on doing anything about it, oh no. Not that he had any intention of getting off on someone else’s wanking without them knowing Bill was present. That would be very wrong indeed.

On the heels of this thought came a particularly breathy, whiny sort of moan, the kind a person would make when they finally caught a satisfactory rhythm that would bring them through to a staggering orgasm. Bill sighed and smoothed his right hand into his pants even as he shifted a bit, looking for a way to actually see what Harry was doing.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The voice was horribly familiar. Bill froze instantly, caught between the desire to carry his business on to its seemingly epic conclusion and the desire to remove his hand from his trousers and get as far away from this particular serpent of the Nile as possible.

Instead, he just sat and gulped and stared, praying for the end to be swift and painless.

"Severus?" came a question from inside the tent. "What are you doing here? What’s going on?"

"William, would you care to explain?" Snape lifted one haughty eyebrow and waited. "Perhaps you were searching for something you dropped down the front of your trousers? Or maybe you were bitten by a poisonous snake in a very sensitive area?"

Bill tried to stammer out some sort of plausible answer, but could only get as far as "urgh" before his brain shut down again in sheer terror.

"Oh for heaven’s sake, Severus, if you scare him into impotence, we’ll have no fun at all." Suddenly, Harry’s voice didn’t seem surprised in the least. "Bring him in here and look lively about it. I’m waiting."

************************************

As he stumbled inside the tent, the first thing that Bill noticed was Harry, stark naked and sprawled across the double-sized camp bed like a virgin sacrifice to an unknown god of pleasure. The look on his face, however, was anything but innocent.

"I was hoping you’d show up. You could have just come on in, you know. No reason to sit out in the shadows." As he spoke, Harry trailed one hand down his side to curl around his cock lightly, almost teasingly.

Snape grunted at this. "Like any of the bloody noble-minded Weasleys could entertain such a notion without prodding. We practically had to dump it in his, hmm, lap." He sat down in a sling-backed camp chair to one side of the bed, kicking off his boots as he did so.

"You mean, you planned this?" Bill’s mouth gaped at a thoroughly ridiculous angle. "What? I mean why on earth?"

"Bill, you’re so delicious when you’re confused." Harry laughed, continuing his impromptu exploration of his own flesh as he slid one hand down his thighs while the other tangled in his own messy hair. "Did you think we wouldn’t notice how you’ve been watching us, how you strain your ears to catch the sound of us at night?"

"So you wanted to get me back and humiliate me?" Bill asked, voice trembling.

"Stupid boy," Snape said, leaning back into the deep chair. "What we are doing is giving you the opportunity to act on your sordid little fantasies and join us."

"Only if you want to, Bill," Harry added softly. "Only if you want us."

Bill looked from one man to the other for a long moment, trying to discover some hidden agenda. "Yes."

******************************************

The entire situation seemed to take on an unreal quality as Bill slid to his knees in front of Snape, who now watched him with intense, burning eyes. "What should I…?"

"Surely, William, you cannot have reached this great age without having learned some of the fundamentals of sex?" Snape asked, practically daring him to get angry.

Instead, Bill suddenly laughed as if he had thrown caution (as well as sanity) to the wind, leaned forward, and kissed Snape full on the mouth. The lips against his tightened in a suspiciously smile-like manner before opening to take him in.

Bill moved between Snape’s legs as they kissed, placing his hands on either of Snape’s thighs and massaging the muscles underneath gently. Their mouths twisted this way and that, seeking breath and closer contact at the same time.

When they finally broke apart, Bill turned his head sideways to see Harry perched upon the edge of the bed just a scant few inches from them, breathing heavily and fisting his cock unconsciously to the rhythm he and Snape had set.

"Please," Harry whispered. "Do something. Anything. You’re so beautiful together."

Bill considered the scene only a moment before moving his hands to the front of Snape’s robes, just as voluminous here as at Hogwarts. However, as he quickly undid the row of buttons down the center, he revealed a key difference.

It seemed that while on holiday Severus didn’t actually wear anything but his outer robes.

Bill moved the parted robes to either side, revealing a pale, oddly yellow-tinged body that was nonetheless quite firm and sported the most delightful line of hair straight down the middle.

He leaned forward, but at the last moment veered from the obvious target to kiss the skin of Snape’s belly, trailing up and down through the wiry hair and tonguing lightly over the nipples. Snape grunted, and then moaned, clutching the sides of the chair in desperation. Harry whined softly in sympathy, speeding up his hand just a fraction.

Finally, Bill took pity on them and moved back down to kiss the very tip of Snape’s cock, licking away gathered precome from the tiny slit. He spent precious moments sliding his mouth down one side and running his tongue back along the thick vein underneath. Then he pulled Snape’s hips lower in the chair to a more convenient position and lowered his mouth fully over his cock.

He began to suck slowly, going all the way up and as far down as possible in a steady motion designed for near-constant pressure and heat. Snape pried one hand up from its hold on the chair to slide through Bill’s thick soft hair, gripping but not quite tugging on it.

Beside him Harry moaned again, reaching his unoccupied hand out to join Snape’s, their fingers tangling together in the mass of red hair as Bill began to speed up his pace, sacrificing depth for rapid movement and slicking his tongue against the underside of Snape’s cock whenever possible.

As Bill reached the point of not being able to move any faster without accidentally involving teeth, he felt Snape’s stomach and thigh muscles tighten and braced himself for the tang of come over his tongue. Riding out Snape’s orgasm, he felt something warm and wet strike his side as Harry found his own completion, still moving his fingers in time to Bill’s head.

Bill moved up and off of Snape’s spent cock, falling back onto the floor behind him gasping for breath. As he lay back, Harry slid off the bed and covered his body, licking any remaining traces of Snape’s come from his mouth.

Harry kissed him hard and deeply, striking Bill’s teeth against his own while lowering his hand to Bill’s own neglected erection. Bracing himself across Bill’s body with one elbow, he reached the other hand up to their joined mouths, then moved the wet finger down through the come on Bill’s side to press gently but insistently against his arsehole. They stayed that way for a long moment, both of Harry’s hands working frantically, then Bill arched his back skyward as he felt his orgasm overtake him.

*********************************

Bill woke the next morning disoriented and oddly sore in the knees. He blinked at the unfamiliar tent ceiling above him, then sat up in bed and swore.

He was in Harry and Snape’s tent, had... been intimate... with both Harry and Snape the previous evening. And what a glorious evening indeed.

Suddenly, he noticed that none of the personal items from the night before were still in the tent, only the bed and his clothes in a neat pile on the camp chair. He leapt up and threw them on, dashing out of the tent flap before the shirt was even over his head.

"Ah, Bill, glad you finally woke up," Harry said pleasantly as Bill came crashing through the tents and equipment towards the marked Apparation field. "We were afraid you wouldn’t say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" Bill asked.

"Yes, good-bye," Snape answered in his usual grumpy manner. "It’s considered polite in most societies to bid a visitor a safe trip home and thank them for their wonderful company."

Bill’s mouth drew up in a hard line and his eyes darkened, until Harry finally strode forward to kiss him on the cheek, whispering in his ear. "Or you could just say ‘until we meet again;’ that’s a promise and a ‘thank you’."

Snape’s eyes merely swept up and down Bill’s body as he said casually: "Do look us up when you’re in Scotland, William. Surely even you can remember how to get to Hogwarts, despite the intervening years of sun-baking your already scrambled brain?"

With that, the pair Disapparated, leaving nothing behind but a small crack of noise and an extremely puzzled Weasley.

Bill stood still for a moment, then turned and started back through the camp, whistling as he mentally rearranged his holiday schedule for the foreseeable future.

~Fin~


End file.
